Reflection
by Moonzy
Summary: Sirius found out..Remus freaks out, this story's transition is from happy-sad-and you'll just have to find out:D It should be a sad/romantic/happy/marauderish. Love unfolds and struggles are in the way Warning: RL/SB relates a bit to a song eventually
1. Chapter 1: Another Sirius Day

_Reflection_

_Disclaimer: I do not own all Harry Potter characters obviously, unless you live under a rock._

_Chapter1:A typical Sirius day._

_Sirius POV_

Arrgghh, it smells in here. I can see Professor Slughorn narrowed his eyes at me with the ends of his thinning lips twitched up. He is enjoying this. I know he hates me because if he doesn't then why the hell did he chose this abandoned dusty classroom, of all places, for me to clean. That biased ol' slytherin git!

Ow...okay, maybe he wasn't prejudied, instead maybe it's because he's jealous of my fine-looking looks,..or..or.. probably just because I snapped a bit back then at class. I was sleeping harmlessly at the back of the class until Professor Slughorn, the overgrown slug, smacked my head with this pointy metal muggle stuff thingy(which I thought was one of his tools of torture). I, who was still in a sleepy trance, swore something back at him. It was fully unintentional, but him being overly sensitive immediately flushed red and gave me a detention.

After a hard work of dusting the dusty classroom, I went straightly to the Great Hall just in time for dinner. I squeezed myself in between Remy and Jamsie and immediately stuffed my mouth hungrily with the last piece of the chocolate waffle and this made Remy glare bitterly at me.

"You took my choco waffle, It was on my plate already!" Remy spatted out hysterically (owh that boy's obsession with chocolate).

"Um..i'm sorry?"still chewing the waffle soundly_. Shoot, I forgot to flash me-puppy-eyes-look!_

Remus pouted sadly before he said tearily (oh did I tell you he can act?), "Sirius..you're unbelievable," emphasizing the last word before he stalked out of the Great hall.

"OoOo, look who's in trouble.."James teased finally after he broke his trance from admiring/mooning over the one and only Lily Evans while Peter choked on his food from chuckling (and you think that would stop him from eating again..).

"LILS! JAMSIEBOY HERE IS LOOKING AT YOUR...OUCH! That hurts you bloody pot head!" I shrieked with an embarrassing girly tone.

"Sirius dear, thank you for your loud warning but I' ve noticed," Lily spat out, obviously annoyed by the unwanted attention. James made a face at me that made me stalked out of the great hall. (Poor Jamsie with his poor attempt at copycatting my puppy-eyes-pouty look).

As I walked along the corridor, I overlooked at something or most probably someone. I inspected curiously through the windows of the corridor and right at the far end, not far from Hagrid's hut, I saw Remus sneaked into an opening of the Whomping-willow.

A/N: It's my first fan fic ever!..this chapter is short though but the story I think will be long enough....I'll update fast!I lied ..well I'll try my best.

Please comment, I'll be more inspired and motivated by it and please comment on every chapter.. I know I'm asking a lot! The next chapter will be on Remus's POV.


	2. Chapter 2: Mess ups

Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own 's Harry Potter characters..as usual

A/N: Please Comment. I wrote this chapter using notepad from my mobile phone, so early sorries for misspelling and grammar errors. Enjoy!~

Chapter 2: Messes and make ups...well maybe not yet make ups

Previously on Reflection:

Sirius POV~

As I walked along the corridor, I overlooked at something or most probably someone. I inspected curiously through the windows of the corridor and right at the far end, not far from Hagrid's hut, I saw Remus sneaked into an opening of the Whomping-willow.

The next morning~

Remus POV

I know i know, i should have give them some freaking excuse again but freaking Sirius distracted me (he stole my..my...[tears] choco treat...). Okay I admit, I'm also sick of lying to them.

Hey! I'M A SMART PERSON! WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING* i could have blown away my cover...I've kept this secret for far too long(I'm in my 4th year now) to give it out just like that. [sigh].

~EndofPov~

Luckily Remus had hid an extra comfy white t-shirt and a blue shorts under his usual hospital bed. He put them on quickly despite the head-splitting pain from the new bruises from last night's transformation. Every muscle moved gave him this banging feel in his head. Remus checked his magical watch and gasp, "Damn it!" It was already 7am...he must reach the dormitory before THEY wake up.

Unfortunately for Remus, his life only gets harder. He stumbled upon his 'girl' friend(as in a female friend not romantically bonded), Lily, probably doing her routine morning petrol. 'Hey Remus,you look horrible,' she joked but sounded so serious(not pun) and caring.

'Lily i...-'

"Save the crap for those pricks(FYI, pricks: James and Sirius) i already know,"she cut him off.

Remus stared at her open mouthed. _Those lies,.... it didn't work!_

"You might be wondering how did I know you lied, well my dear so-called-friend Remus, during second year you told me some excuse that you got to leave hogwarts for a while but then when I was eavesdropping on James, ahem...I mean Potter...ahem not eavesdropping...just being cautious and prepared 's all...you know what mad-eye moody says.. be vigilant..constant vigilance..."

_Oh my god, Lily knows, and she's babbling, speed it up Lil I'm in a hurry, Arrgghh! I need to go to the dormitory now, to save the only friendship I've got left! Why am I talking to myself?!_

"Lily, I'll understand if you don't ever want to speak to me again. Our friendship had been utmost valuable to me but I've got to run now", Remus skidded at the corner trying to look away from that scrutinizing stare from his only female and most understanding friend but Remus's body didn't got the message from his brain fast enough and about to topple over when Lily protectively(in a brotherly way) grasped Remus's shoulder and helped him up.

"We'll catch up later, now let me get you to your dormitory before you-know-what," Lily said as if reading his mind.

Then again, another person showed up in front of the portrait door.... End of suspense, it's James. His eyebrows quirked up in confusion as it can obviously be seen from the blank stare of James's emerald green eyes. His eyebrows then furrowed as if being betrayed.

It took Remus long enough why James looked at him like that. He realized how awkward his body positioned itself around Lily's arm..They're faces were inches apart.

"Yes James..i mean.., you need some thing," Lily broke the silence, trying to get her tone even. James shook his head.

"Then let us thro...-" James stalked away.

A/N

That's longer than the previous chapter and I will try my very best to put cliffies at the very end of each chapter. So what happens next?..Comment everybody so I can feel more devoted towards this story.


	3. Chapter 3: Why Should I be Sad?

Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own all Harry Potter characters, JK. Rowling

Chapter 3: Why Should I Be Sad

Enjoy.

Remus Lupin is scared. 'Should i fess up?' He kept asking himself. He don't want to lose his friends...brothers...or.....'-no, i will not make it harder for myself or for anyone else for that matter.' His thought dwells on and on until he fell into a dreamless morning nap, numbing away his mental and physical pain.

"Remmie, get up, it's nearly eight," Sirius peeked through his friend's bed curtains worried that he might oversleep. Remus immediately shot up from bed hitting Sirius's head in the process.

"Damn it Remus, why are you so tensed up?," Sirius rubbed his temple with his knuckle and shy away. But it's either Remus's imagination, he saw Sirius stole a glance from the corner of his Grey eyes...looking almost hurt. Sirius then rushed to the Great Hall with Peter tailing him.

Remus's breathing skidded heavily. '_This is mind boggling. I think I'll skip breakfast and have a talk with Lily later.' _He made his way to the bathroom and took a cold stinging shower.

Great Hall~

'_Remus? With Lily_?' James sulked and stared depressingly at his plate. Then Sirius and Peter reached the Great hall and sat beside James. Sirius also sat moodily while playing with his breakfast.

"James, I think Remus is keeping a secret from us," Sirius informed him rather sadly.

"Yeah, I know, he's been going out with Evans," James said with an over-controlled tone. This made Sirius's and Peter's jaws dropped. James just huffed indignantly.

Then, all the shocking thoughts flooded Sirius's mind.....'So that damned Whomping Willow is their rendezvous....god I can't imagine what they're doing in there!' Sirius whispered rather loudly.

"What did you say Sirius?" James asked rather dumbstruck, rising a bit from his seat. Then suddenly the metal clinking noise from the disappearing plates shook them out from their awkward conversation. James, his face flushed with anger, stalked away to their next class, potions....with the Slytherins. (OoOo)

When James entered the potion classroom at the furthermost part of the dungeon, he saw......end of suspense, Remus. He was sitting at the first row while fidgeting with his quill. James regretted the idea of coming early to class so to freaking meditate/calm himself down but Remus heard him so he could not back away, instead he pulled on his stony-face look and sat down at the furthest sit from Remus's.

James tapped his feet trying to kill the echoing silence in the classroom while Remus fidgeted his uniform nervously. Then, tired of this silent treatment game, James walked to Remus. Remus lowered his shoulder while jerking his head upward.

"Lupin, what the hell...-" James stop to a halt when he saw the pained expression of his ex......no....friend. Then tears fell down his cheek rapidly.

"James, It's not like what it seemed, I...I...was hurt and s-she helped me," Remus blurted out. Hearing this, James expression hardened again, that was the lamest excuse he had ever threw at his face. It sounded...'fake'...but James, instead of snapping back, stalked back to his sit just in time when the crowd of students filled the room.

Then it was Sirius, the last one to enter the room. He looked sullen. He stared momentarily at Remus before he took a sit beside James. His starring continues till class ended and Remus felt it.

A/N: So, Whaddaya think? Too short/long? Pls Comment, it really does motivate me as I said before. Do you recognize the chapter title?..


	4. Chapter 4: Shaky Legs and Jealous Sirius

Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own all Harry Potter characters and whatsoever, Jk. Rowling does.

Chapter 4: Shaky Legs and a Jealous Sirius

_'What is he up to now?' _Sirius thought sadly with confusion written all over his handsome face as he watched his slender amber-eyed friend all cleaned up on Saturday morning.

"Hey, what's the rush?" he calmly asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to take a walk with Lily," Remus replied nervously while looking down at his slightly shaking feet. He knows that Sirius thinks that he is with Lily, he figured that James told him about it by now....

"Oh-kay then," Sirius noticed the anxiousness. Remus faked a smile with his perfectly shaped rose-red lips and sped off.

Gryffindor Living Room~

"Lily, good you're up," Remus said breathlessly, "I know that you hate me right now for everything and especially for ruining your relationship with James, I'm only asking if you can be patient, I will tell James eventually when I'm ready which I hope will be soon, so all of this misunderstanding between both of you will be resolved," he added in a professional 'stranger' voice.

"For god sake Remus, stop acting as if I'm an alien, and no, I never had a relationship with Potter and I don't care if he's pissed off. Thirdly, I'll never stop being friends with you Remus, so stop acting like a stranger to me." Lily said with a hint of tears in her emerald green eyes.

"But...-"

"No buts! You have been a wonderful friend to me, in a matter of fact, you are my first real friend I ever have....well, Severus is my first but still..-"

"So are you saying that we're back to normal..as in we're still friends?" Remus asked his lips curved up and slightly amused by Lily's rambling.

"Obviously you daft, if not, I would have left you when I found out the other day," Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Remus, tomorrow is the hogsmeade trip right? Do you know that there will be a musical play by this famous kid....what's his name?" Lily changed the topic.

"Gilderoy Lockhart?" Remus answered curiously, "So?"

"Well since you're not with anybody tomorrow, I've decided to watch the play with you,"

"Oh, I don't know...James might -"

"I don't care what James might think, it's going be fun, the title of the play is 'The Tale of The Jinxed Bride', sound interesting ain't it?" Lily said excitedly, "besides Alice is going with Frank, so I don't want to interrupt and you...I've noticed that you are getting quite distance with your friends so might as well go with me..you can tell James that it's not a date if you want to," she added with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

xoxoxo The Next Day

At the breakfast table~

"Soooo? Please tell me you're coming with me?" Lily inspected Remus's moody expression.

"Yeah, I am, but I didn't tell James about this, he just keep avoiding me and he's not afraid to show it. I don't know Lily, I never felt so depressed in my life, I don't want to lose our friendship or maybe I don't deserve his friendship...i think beasts are destined to be lonely," Remus said sullenly.

"Remus, you over exaggerate sometimes, he's only angry because he thinks that you're dating me," Lily convinced him.

"But what about Sirius and Peter, I know they faked their sleeps so that they don't have to confront me, obviously they're siding with James, I'm going to die alone Lily, ALONE!" Remus snapped.

"Enough trash talking, lets cheer you up," Lily dragged Remus up and sauntered slowly to hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade~

"Damn it, it's them," Remus gasped anxiously while pointing his finger to the three dark figures ascending to their views.

"Chill Remus, it's not like they're going to the play," Lily assured him. As James, Sirius ad Peter approached, Remus and Lily stopped to a halt. After a moment of awkward silence, James just continued fronting while Peter tailed him but Sirius remain fixed in his position. His betrayed grey eyes meet the frail amber eyes. Sirius himself didn't know why he felt such hatred towards the hands-holding couple, was it jealousy....'jealous of what?'...that's ridiculous.

Remus gulped, his legs were visibly shaking(not because of cold). Then his legs gave away and was about to topple down(again!) unfortunately very close to Sirius.

Because of the slow reaction of Sirius Black, Lily Evans came to the rescue. She grasp Remus's waist this time but she didn't manage to pull him up. It ended up by having Lily landing on top of Remus.(awkward)

After seeing this with bulging tear-glistened eyes, Sirius stalked away. Remus managed to call out for him but Sirius didn't heard him or pretended not to.

A/N: It's a bit longer, yay me!I already have a plot written down in my head for the next chapter as planned. It might get interesting, I repeat MIGHT, so don't be disappointed if isn't. Comment please or I will update slower...blackmail..:p


	5. Chapter 5: What!

Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own all harry potter characters.

Chapter 5: What?!

Enjoy!

"Oh my, Gilderoy can't act nor sing," Remus chuckled cheerfully to Lily who's glad that Remus's mind was diverted off from the previous incident.

"So, which was your favorite part?" Lily asked nonchalantly while they strolled down the grassy pathway.

"The part where the bride sang the ballad 'Reflection', it sort of moved me, but it's a shame that it had a sad ending."

"Really? I think it's quite the contrary. The bride killed herself so she can be with her deceased husband, I think that is actually a happy ending," Lily reasoned.

"You're right," Remus admitted to his over-analyzing friend.

Gryffindor living room~

Remus entered through the portrait hole with a queasy look painted on his usually vibrant face. He was so hungry because he hadn't eaten during the trip as he was busy watching the play. He walked droopingly to the bottom of the stairs until a familiar voice called out for him from behind.

Remus, who started to feel nauseous, turned around and saw a sad and serious Sirius(no pun intended). 'I want to love that hurt away,' Remus absentmindedly muttered to himself. 'What?!' Remus choked himself when he realized what he just said.

"Are you okay Rem(mie?)...mus?" Sirius expression softened. Remus nodded nervously in return. Remus then did his usual body posture thing where he lowered his shoulder and jerked his head up curious-yet-innocently, waiting for his handsome friend to get smitten by it.....or he was just waiting for Sirius to speak. He opened his eyes so wide that it glistened with tears.

"Remus....why Lily?" Sirius asked angrily.

"You wouldn't understand!" Remus breathing hitched.

"Try me"

"No"

"Try me," Sirius marched closer, this made Remus breathed heavily.

"Sirius, don't....-" Remus backed away only until the wall behind him prevented him from doing so.

"Try me!" Sirius hissed angrily this time, showing no mercy. His handsome face wrinkled slightly as he hissed. Then hot tears of pent up emotions flowed down Remus's cheek wildly. Remus painfully clung his elbow to the flat wall while his feet heatedly rubbed against the frictionless floor to prevent him from sliding down and fall to the floor.

"L-Lily h-helped me because I-I was-s hurt from my trans-sformation fro-om t-the p-previous night!" Remus replied shakily because his breathing hitched so much from crying.

"What?" Sirius's tone didn't change but his arms were now holding onto Remus's shoulder to prevent him from slipping down.

With his eyes closed tighter than tight, "I'm a werewolf!"

Suddenly, Remus felt the firm hands left his shoulders, and milliseconds later he fell to the cold tiled floor. Then, Remus's head and eyes felt heavier and heavier as if weights were hung onto them until he lost consciousness.

A/N: Didn't end up as long as I expected ;( What happens next? to the furry little problem and the i-thought-Lily-love-Remus thing? So tell me what you think! Any interesting suggestions for the next chapter? Comment! Pls.


	6. Chapter 6: Misconception

Reflection

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling.

Chapter 6: Misconception

Remus slowly opened his sore teary eyes to get immediately attacked by the blinding sun rays. He then saw Madam Pomphrey rushed to inspect him, grateful that she shadowed him from the sun ray. When Remus squinted harder, he could make out the jumping figure behind her. It seemed like James was jumping up and down to get a clear view of him....'that's strange,' Remus muttered to himself.

Before Madam Pomphrey could shove the dreamless sleeping potion in her hand down Remus's throat, Remus sat up feebly and stared at James. Madam Pomphrey understandingly retrieved her potions and left the room for the two of them to talk.

"What are you doing here James?" Remus spat out.

"I saw you lying unconsciously on the floor so I brought you here...."

"Why are you still here then, I'm a big bad werewolf r-rememb(er)?...(gasp)....-" Then it hit him, Sirius DIDN'T tell James about him yet by the look of James shocked face.

'Please don't tell me that I had openly told James about my lycanthropy?!' Remus choked himself from disbelief. 'It's happening again....James....J-James is going to fled the room,' Remus recalled sadly.

"Is that true Remus? You're a werewolf?" James asked sincerely out of curiosity rather than hatred.

Remus nodded, his eyes were fixated on James green ones, trying to read his reaction, "...and I wasn't having a secret make-out sessions with Lily, she was just helping me walk to the dormitory because I was hurt," Remus continued. If he's not wrong, James wasn't scared or hate him as he expected but he was glowing from happiness and was trying to suppress himself from grinning madly.

"So you and Lily.....no?" James asked gleefully, feeling an air of intense joy washed over him.

"Oh Remus my dearest friend, why didn't you tell me earlier?" James attacked him with a tight hug, "I would never stop being friends with you just because you are a werewolf, MY uncle IS a werewolf too you know. I can assure you that I'm not prejudiced at all." Remus sigh a sign of relief.

"Hmmm, but Sirius.."

"But Sirius? But Sirius what? Don't tell me he's prejudiced to werewolves?" James's eyes shot up.

"I think he is"

A/N: Another short chapter, haha....if I had reviews It could have been longer...:P

As usual, what will happen next? What will James do to Sirius if any? I'm feeling that there will be a Valentine Dance ball coming to the next or later chapters.....but I'm not sure....so tune in and Pls Comment!


	7. Chapter 7: Slip

Reflection

A/N: I know, a bit slow on this one, sorry...Thx for the review, it makes me feel a bit motivated to continue on this story. I hope this chapter will turn out longer....ahx : D, So lets get it started....

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! 何も! Rien! Nichts! Nada! niente!

Chapter 7: Slip

"Dear diary,-" (yes, Sirius Black owns a diary) "...today I noticed a boy, I wonder if he also notice me, he took my breath away. Dear diary, I can't get him off my mind and I'm scared because I never felt this way." Sirius sigh as he wiped away his tears.

He felt so poofy writing these intense feelings stuff in his dragon-hide bounded diary, the one and only gift he had ever received from his mother when she used to love him. He had this diary since he was seven. He couldn't stand having this huge swelling secret killing him inside so he let out his feelings by writing them in the diary.

"No one in this world that knows me better than you do(owhkay...so does James), so diary I'll confide in you..." Sirius sighed again before he continued. "Remus, the boy who stole my heart turned out to be the deadliest of the dark creatures...He is actually an 'it', a creature.....or worse, a beast masked in a human skin. A handsome one too..-" Sirius scratch the last bit and closed his already thick diary and concealed it with a complicated NEWT-level concealment charm.

'_Bam!' _The dormitory door flung open and there he was.........end of suspense, Remus, standing beside James. The private mutterings between those two died out as they saw a pair of dark grey eyes scrutinizing them. James cleared his throat rather loudly before he sprint to the vacant bathroom while Remus sauntered nervously to his four poster bed.

As Remus reached his bed, he still felt the grey eyes on his back. Not knowing what else to do, Remus heaved, "What is it Black, is there something on my back?"

"No........it's just that......never mind!" Sirius accidentally shouted before he stormed to the bathroom to see James.

"Dammit Sirius, don't you ever knock!" James quickly fetched the towel to cover himself from the intruder.

"James, this maybe horrifying for you virgin ears to hear but Remus is a werewolf! I wanted to tell you earlier but my brain blanked out....so I just want to warn.....you before......-"

"Before what Sirius!? I already knew! And for your information, Remus is still the same old harmless over-achiever bookworm Remus who can't even hurt a fly, well except maybe once every month," James snapped at him.

'Thud!' the sound came from outside. Sirius rushed out of the bathroom instantly and saw Remus standing looking apologetically beside HIS diary lying on the floor.

"Don't touch my things you half-breed!" Sirius shouted at him cruelly, not entirely due to Remus being a werewolf. At the same time, Peter, who was innocently fiddling with his chessboard on his bed jumped out of shock.

Then a pang of guilt hit him hard and he felt his insides started to twist painfully as he saw the shocked and hurt expression on Remus's face when the nasty slur off-guardedly seeped through his already embarrassed mind. He regretted saying it, but he know he couldn't take it back.

'Bam!'(again) the dormitory door flew open as Lily burst in through the door looking rather chirpy, but her expression hardened as she saw the look on Remus's face.

"James Harold Potter!" Lily shouted loudly, clearly enraged. The said person staggered out of the bathroom looking very messy and fearful. You could even see the crack in James's glasses. It was the first time he ever heard Lily call him by his full name.

"What did......-" before Lily could finish her sentence, Remus ran off. Leaving the room in awkward silence.

A/N: I know, another short chapter (600 words to be exact). Can't help it but I'll update faster.

So why in the first place Lily burst into the men's dormitory??? Please review and thanks to those who have.


	8. Chapter 8::

Reflection

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing! 何も! Rien! Nichts! Nada! niente!

Chapter 8: I don't have a tittle for it

Enjoy~

"So it wasn't you Potter?" Lily said breaking the echoing silence.

"No, I already knew, and I'm fine with him being a wer..-"

"James!" Lily cut in, looking terrified at his so-open discussion on Remus's furry little problem.

"Sorry...But someone here, I'm afraid, is prejudiced." James said not caring about his cringing dark haired friend standing next to him.

"Hey, I'm not prejudiced, shocked maybe," Peter shot back, offended.

"Not you Pete," James smacked his head lightly and both Lily and Peter stared scrutinizingly at Sirius. Lily started to fold her arms and tapped her foot expectantly for Sirius to say something but he stormed out the portrait door.

"Why are you here Lily flower, did you finally knock some senses out of your head and realize that you love me too?" James flashed her his pearly white blinding teeth.

"No, stop dreaming Potter, I just wanted to tell Remus that all prefects will have the very rare opportunity to do the decoration for the coming New Year's Eve celebration in the Great hall, usually only Professor Dumbledore do these things, so yes, it's an honor for us," Lily said proudly.

"Great! Since Remus is a prefect then we can ask him to turn it into a jaw-dropping circus-themed party!" James joined in excitement.

"No James, it's going to be based on the super hit musical play called 'Tale of the Jinxed Bride'. It just opened three days ago and already become a phenomena, it has got more buzz than the Winzengamot's Ministry of Magic Election, how cool is that! Also, they have been touring all over Europe because of its overwhelming demands" Lily rubbed her hands together in excitement.

"I heard the movie is a poofy chick-flick," Peter stated.

"No it's not, it's a romance musical play! By the way, for those who didn't get to watch it, the male students are going to wear Chinese robes, whereas female students is going to wear kimonos since the setting of the story is in China in its early days." Lily informed.

"Oooh....Chinese witch and wizards...," James said, suddenly interested, picturing Lily wearing a kimono in his head.

"Please tell our fellow gryffindors about it....au revoir (bye)," Lily said before she exited the dormitory unexpectedly nervously.

"What's that she said?" James asked Peter impatiently like a kid.

"She said good bye," Peter replied.

Library~

'Dammit, it hurts....a lot though I had expected it but it still hurts, the question is why?....why does it hurt so much!?' Remus asked himself.

'Shoot, Lily's coming,'

A/N: Another short one. As usual comment!

Note: Story updates are going to be slower.....because of my coming big exam this year......

Patience is a virtue.


End file.
